


Dying Was The Best Thing

by Haxxor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxor/pseuds/Haxxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan laying on a dream bubble beach. What else can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Was The Best Thing

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Like a song, like a secret dance between you and the ocean, you keep the taste of the salt in your lungs as long as you can with each swell of the sea against your fluttering gills. It's been so long since you've felt water's sweet embrace against your skin, teasing and cooling your nerves. Too long.  


A smile curves your lips, and your fingers curl into the expanse of gritty sand surrounding you where you lay, half in and half out of the ocean's hold, the tide washing over you every few moments. It's been too long you think again, much too long.

You're finally okay with everything, and though it took losing everything to get here, you think maybe it was worth it. You've never felt this calm, this alright with yourself. You're not mad, not even sad. You know you messed things up, but it's not important anymore. Nothing is but this sweet feeling of relief.

You suppose it might be depressing by application even if you don't mind it, but dying was the best thing that ever happened to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short drabble I did as a warm-up.


End file.
